M.O.A.B. Class Bloon
.]] In the Bloons Tower Defense Series there are two classes of Bloons: the ordinary Bloons and the MOAB-Class Bloons. A MOAB-Class Bloon can either refer to the M.O.A.B., B.F.B., or Z.O.M.G.. The only way to survive letting an MOAB-Class Bloon through a level is either to generate sufficient lives with the Banana Farm and the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5, or to buy extra lives a few times. So if enough lives are saved up, letting an MOAB-Class Bloon through can turn out to be non-fatal. You can estimate how much health MOAB-Class Bloons have by looking at its punctures. All MOAB-Class Bloons have the following in common: *Very high RBEs, high enough to end the game if it leaks even if no lives were lost before. *Immune to Monkey Glue, Freezing, Whirlwinds and Tempest Tornadoes. *Do not have Regrowth or Camo variants. *Do not contain any Regrowth or Camo bloons, and cannot be camo or regrowth themselves. *Outer layer takes many hits to pop. *Always release 4 bloons when popped. M.O.A.B. The Massive Ornary Air Blimp ''' was the first M.O.A.B. Class Bloon introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 3. The M.O.A.B., having a RBE of 616 (589 in BTD3, and 613 in BTD4), can be easily be spotted by its blue and white color and large size compared to most Bloons. Popping M.O.A.Bs is a feat as it takes 200 hits, and "rewards" the player with 4 Ceramic Bloons. Although M.O.A.Bs are the weakest of the trio, they are rather troublesome to pop and can cause you to lose the game instantly if they manage to penetrate your defense. B.F.B. The '''Brutal Floating Behemoth is the second highest bloon and the second M.O.A.B. Class Bloon that was introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. B.F.Bs can be identified by their red and white color and huge size and it's anti monkeys logo. Having a huge RBE of 3164 (2884 in BTD4), the B.F.B. and its descendants can easily push through unprepared defenses. After 700 hits, B.F.Bs release 4 M.O.A.Bs. B.F.Bs take an even greater amount of force to pop compared to M.O.A.Bs. Z.O.M.G. The Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness is the highest M.O.A.B. Class Bloon and the third MOAB Class Bloon that debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Z.O.M.Gs are humongous, sluggish, and extremely resistant Bloons that have a whopping RBE of 16,656, taking about 4000 hits before releasing 4 B.F.Bs! Many special abilities don't do as much damage to the Z.O.M.G. than to other bloons (e.g. Bloon Annihilation Ability, Ground Zero, and MOAB Assassin only do 1000 damage instead of instant death/poppage respectively, immunity to MOAB Takedown Ability, etc.) Z.O.M.Gs are no doubt, the easiest Bloon to tell apart from others because of its ridiculously large size, black and green color scheme, and its skull symbol. Being able to pop multiple of these with ease definitely ensures an excellent defense. They are hardly immobilized by the Cripple MOAB upgrade for the sniper monkey since they stop half a second. Trivia *MOAB-Class Bloons may cause great amounts of lag and freezing during games, especially with road spikes. *Apparently, some sort of propulsion system is used to enable these huge Bloons to move, as shown by the rotors near the back of a MOAB-Class Bloon. These rotors can be temporarily taken out to disable movement of these Bloons, as shown by the Sniper Monkey's Cripple M.O.A.B. and Ninja Monkey's Sabotage Supply Lines ability. *M.O.A.Bs have no turbines unlike the BFB and ZOMG *MOAB-Class Bloons speed up in higher Freeplay rounds, so by round 200, you could have a Z.O.M.G. moving at the speed of a Pink Bloon! *In Bloons TD 4, the pre round comment for Round 75 states: "This is the true final level. You know it will be all MOABs and BFBs, right?". However, there are Lead Bloons and Red Bloons in the level, making the comment false. Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD iOS